Flamebird
by Skyrill-Chan
Summary: The phantom zone has been destroyed. Zod and his minions are terrorizing the world, the Justice League is spread too thin to capture them all. This looks like a job for FLAMEBIRD! Wait What? Who's Flamebird? Where did she come from? and why's she here? TimXOc DickX?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_ Darkness, blackness, that's all I could see for miles. I wonder how long I've been in here. It feels like forever. But I know it hasn't been forever, I had a life outside the phantom zone._

_ I was a happy child with two loving parents and a new sibling on the way. They said the baby was going to be a boy; they were going to name him Kal-El after Grandpop. Kalander-El, he was a great man, I can't remember much about him, but what I did was that he was always smiling and always had a story to tell. The ones I liked the most were about Nightwing and Flamebird._

_ Uncle Zor-El always told me they were nonsense and sent me off to watch his daughter Kara she's five but incredibly smart. Even Aunty Alura thought so, but then again Kara was her daughter. She would always tell me "Don't worry Aria dear you are brilliant in your own ways." I never found out what she meant by that._

_ My father Jor-El was a brilliant scientist and he was always busy, but he would always have time to play with me. He would always call me his "little princess" (I never understood why though I'm not a princess, I'm just plain old Aria) and smile at me as I told him of a story I had made up that day, my mother Lara next to him recording every word I said. As I would finish my father would say "Well Lara she certainly takes after you, she'll be a brilliant storyteller one day." My mother would laugh and say "Now Jor you know that's rubbish, she takes after your father." (Grandpop)_

_ 'I wish I had more time with them but sadly that wasn't to be. My life was void to the government; they would not risk freeing me on the chance that Zod and his minions would escape.' _

_ My name is Aria-El and this is my story. _

Pronunciations

Kalander Kal-AN-Der

Aria Aa-RY-Aa

I don't own Superman I only own Kalander-El and Aria-El.

Feel free to review, criticism is welcome.


	2. A day in the Life

Chapter One

A Day in the Life of Aria-El

* * *

><p><em>542/1169 A.R._

_Alright day one in the Phantom Zone, and let me tell you that I'm NOT impressed. It's all dark and eerie; it's the perfect place for a criminal like Zod. Recently I have found a bunker where the Phantom Zone does not penetrate. There are books and writing utensils parts and pieces of failed experiments that our government did not want our people to find out about. I am using this journal that I found here to document my experiences in the Phantom Zone, I hope to make a way of escape with the parts and pieces lying around, only Rao knows how long that might take._

_ This is Aria-El signing out._

* * *

><p><em>Alright I know the date is weird but I did that on purpose, I couldn't find the way they really did the days months and years on Krypton so I made one up.<em>

_There are 365 days in a year like there is on earth, but there are only 6 months since we have 12 months on earth for our entire 365 days I put 2 of our months = 1 of their months so since there is roughly 30 days in one of our months for Kryptoneans there are roughly 60 days. As for the 1169 A.R. that means 1169 years after Rao. _

_If you have any more Questions just review and I will try to answer with the best of my abilities. (and yes I know its short deal with it I have no new insperation, so if you have ideas message me and I'll look through it. You never know it might end up in the story)_

_Love Skyrill-chan_

_P.s. if you reveiw I'll get Kon-El to give you a hug._

_Superboy - DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS..._

_Me - oh supey it wasn't and order more like a suggestion..._


	3. Lucky Thirteen

Chapter Two

Lucky Thirteen

It's been a few years since Superman made the mistake of freeing Zod's lover Ursa. She broke the Phantom Zone and set us all free. I was eleven when I was pulled in and I still appeared to be eleven when I was pulled out. Ursa broke the Zone in the middle of Metropolis; all of those held captive in the Zone were running amuck and causing havoc among the citizens of Metropolis, looking for one man, a Superman.

Out of all those held in the Zone only three were there because of circumstance Mon-El (Lar-Gand), Lor-Zod and myself. Lor-Zod was born in the Zone to Ursa and Zod; they had managed to build a device that would get him out of it and into the arms of the Last Son of Krypton, My baby brother Kal-El, Superman. But they didn't do it because they cared for him, No they did it so they could destroy my brother and get back at my father, again. Even though he was already dead they still held a horrible grudge against my father and our family, the family of El.

Mon-El was there because of radiation poisoning, to be more specific lead poisoning. To him lead is what kryptonite is to me, as he had explained it. He had come from the same solar system that Krypton used to be in, he had to flee from his planet as well only for different reasons, reasons that he won't tell me. But somehow he ended up on earth and met Kal-El; Kal adopted him into our family as a cousin of sorts. One day when they were flying together they came across a mine that had collapsed in on itself with the miners still inside. So they decided to help the miners, little did they know the metal they were mining was Lead in its purest form. When Kal found out he put Mon in the Zone until he could find a cure.

Today is my Thirteenth birthday and I am currently residing in the city known only as Bludhaven…

* * *

><p>"STOP THEIF!" I heard some civilian yell. The footsteps were headed my way I hurriedly pulled the hood to my red sweater up. The man looked to be around the age of thirty or so and had a bulging beer gut my only guess was that he needed the money to buy more beer. He was right in front of my hiding place which was on top of some old empty crates. Now was my chance. I leapt off of the crates and into a swift drop kick that I knocked the man out with.<p>

"Heh too easy." I murmured, crouching down to zip tie his hands and feet together. I lifted the man and the bag of money and began flying back to the scene of the crime. Cop cars already littered the street in front of the convenience store I swiftly dropped down next to one of the cops who looked at me in amazement.

"I think these belong to you." I said while handing over the slowly gaining conscience man and the bag of money.

"Thanks kid." He said while cracking a smile, "You must be the Meta that we've been hearing so much about."

"I suppose." I said "The names Flamebird by the way."

"I'm Officer Talbot, it's nice to meet you Miss Flamebird, I don't suppose I could get you to come with me so we can fill out a report?" he said while turning around to hand the now conscious thug over to another officer. I used the momentary distraction to fly into the shadows. It seems like all they're doing is finishing up so I fly off back my alley.

"You know kid you did pretty well for a rooky." Said a voice from the shadows, I freeze.

* * *

><p>All right people anybody that guess' the voice in the shadows gets their Aglets Cliped off their shoes and jackets by the one and only Question, or you can get a hug from the worlds favorite Baby bird Damian Wayne…<p>

That said and done I don't own young justice or anything DC related. I only own Officer Talbot, Flamebird, and Kalander-El.

Reviews and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
